El Sultán Debe Morir
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: (Ottoman AU/Semi-AU Histórico) El hombre más poderoso del mundo, el sultán otomano, se ha hecho de muchos enemigos a lo largo de los años. Todos con diferentes motivos y ambiciones, los cuales podrían conseguir fácilmente con la muerte del sultán. Una guerra constante, alianzas peligrosas y amores prohibidos se verán involucrados. (OC y varias parejas)


Personajes: Mara (Nyo Serbia), Sadiq (Turquia), Dimitri (Bulgaria), Irina (Nyo Rumania), Andrei (Moldavia), Helena (Nyo Grecia), Elizabetha (Hungría), Vladimir (Rumania). El nombre del sultán queda a la imaginación, ya que me estoy basando en algunos sucesos históricos, pero puede que quedé claro de qué personaje me inspiré.

Aclaración, este fic es ficción histórica, los sucesos narrados son irreales. Mera invención mía, aunque haya referencias a ciertos personajes históricos sólo me llegué a inspirar en algunos.

**Glosario**:

Boyardos—Nobles de Valaquia.

Voivoda—Prícipe caudillo.

Eunuco—hombre castrado, un sirviente valorado y esclavo religioso.

Spahi—comandante militar que está a cargo de los soldados otomanos de la región, a los cuales se convoca durante la guerra.

Jenízaro—Miembro de una selecta fuerza armada, formada por jóvenes extranjeros, los convierten al Islam, los educan para ser leales al sultán.

Estado Vasallo—Pueblo al que le permiten mantener su gobierno propio, pero que está sujeto al Imperio Otomano con dinero y esclavos para el ejército.

Kaziklu Bey—Señor Empalador.

* * *

**Constantinopla**

Mara había sido de las mujeres más hermosas que habían pisado los territorios otomanos, su piel podía compararse a la porcelana fina y sus largos mechones de cabello castaño llegaban por debajo de su cintura, sus ojos eran de un verde olivo brillante, de un rostro tan bello que podría llamar la atención de cualquier hombre.

Las estrellas lucían muy hermosas sobre las paredes del palacio. Los miraba desde su ventana, pero su brillo brillante y fascinante le recordaban a la libertad que abandonó hace tanto tiempo.

Una vez que tomó la corona a la que le habían educado y criado, la encontró pesada en el corazón, aunque ligera en la cabeza. Sus padres la habían educado para ser una buena reina el día que se casara y tomara el control de su reino, Serbia.

Pero Europa no era un buen lugar para vivir en ese tiempo; el imperio otomano parecía conquistar todo a su paso, varios reinos vecinos cayeron en su dominio y Serbia sufrió una gran invasión, justo cuando ella cumplía los 16 años. Mientras su padre se encontraba en el frente de batalla, ella ocupó por un corto periodo de tiempo el trono por sí misma, dirigiendo a su gente y cuidando de todos ellos lo mejor que podía.

"_Aunque soy la cabeza del Estado, en verdad yo soy la última, ya que una verdadera reina sabe que su gente ha comido antes de sentarse a su festín. Una buena reina sabe que su gente está a salvo, antes de tomar su descanso, ella debe pensar dos y tres veces más, antes de solicitar algo"_

Sus soldados, todos ellos partían día con día a enfrentarse a los invasores para frenar su avance hasta la capital… pocos eran los que volvían. –Ellos entendían que la tierra y la gente tenían necesidades que no podía negar, entonces debí enviar a mis amigos más queridos al peligro…y a morir—

Las estrellas presumían su esplendor en el firmamento nocturno –Un amigo, un amor o un niño no importan, sé muy bien que debía sacrificarles a todos si fuera necesario…Ellos lo sabían y me perdonan— se forzó a contener el llanto mientras recordaba la toma de Belgrado, como su gente fue masacrada mientras la familia real fue protegida en el castillo por sus mismos heraldos –Estas lágrimas que me queman los ojos son todas lágrimas que la reina no puede derramar, las derramó en silencio mientras lamento a mis Heraldos muertos—

Su mano salió por la ventana, añorando alcanzar el cielo –Si es que hay una deidad más allá de las estrellas y puede escuchar mi llanto… no permitas que enviarlos a morir fuera en vano—

Luego de que los otomanos tomaran Belgrado, sus padres fueron obligados a ceder ante las peticiones del sultán, Serbia sería protegida como un estado vasallo bajo su control. Los reyes les entregarían quinientos jóvenes para sus filas de jenízaros y para consolidar su alianza, la entregaron a ella también, convirtiéndose en una de las esposas consortes del sultán.

Llevaba cinco años en el edificio del harén, recordaba su boda y la sangre le hervía. Los largos días de invasión, su ciudad en llamas, su gente sufriendo y su familia atemorizada ante el poder de un hombre que tomaba como suya toda tierra que pisara.

Lo odiaba… lo aborrecía, a él y a toda su gente. Sus labios temblaban cada que contenía aquella ira que poco a poco la consumía.

Quería hacerlo sufrir el mismo infierno que ella experimentó.

Hacerlo agonizar dentro del mismo castillo en el que la tenía prisionera.

Arrebatarle la vida de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Golpearon a su puerta varias veces pidiéndole que se alistara y saliera, porque la ceremonia ya había terminado y se daría paso a la celebración de la boda del príncipe. Aunque ella odiara estar ahí y aborrecía tener que estar presente en las fiestas del sultán como pasaba esa misma noche.

Antes de acudir a aquella fiesta había roto y quemado la vestimenta de gala que le habían otorgado, una vestimenta otomana y en lugar de ella terminó por usar ropas que no eran apropiadas para la corte imperial, en ese caso un vestido delicadamente bordado y la cabeza descubierta sin ninguna clase de velo.

Mara bebía vino rodeada por las concubinas del sultán, cuando se percató de una presencia ajena sentada en el fondo, rodeada de las esposas de los beyes y llenándola de halagos.

Era morena, joven, de largo y rizado cabello castaño, vestida en telas comparables a las cortinas del palacio. ¿esa era la esposa del heredero? ¿aquella muchacha sonriente en su ingenuidad y regodeándose, creyendo que aquella fiesta era sólo por ella?

—Que patética—pronunció antes de beber de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

—Mara _Hatun_—la llamó un joven hombre extendiendo su mano hacía ella.

—Sadiq, ya sabes que detesto que me llames por esos honoríficos—Mara aceptó su mano y se levantó yendo con él.

—Lo lamento, pero sabes que debemos expresarnos así en eventos de este tipo—sonrió el atractivo joven de ojos castaños y piel bronceada. La fue guiando hasta un extremo del salón, sin alejarse mucho de la vista del resto de los invitados –¿Ya has visto a la esposa que me consiguió el sultán?—

—Tu padre tiene un gusto impecable para los adornos ¿de dónde la sacó? Es adorable, felicidades por tal compromiso—

—Mara, vamos… si quisiera falsas felicitaciones se las pediría a cualquiera de los que están aquí—bebió de su copa –Quiero tu sinceridad—

—Bien, es como un ratón enjaulado.

—Habla como uno.

—Será divertido tenerla en tu harén, una verdadera dicha, ¿de dónde es?—intentó moderar el volumen de su voz, ya que habían atraído miradas.

—Tebas, el sultán quería una alianza con ellos— explicó Sadiq.

—Buena elección para tu primera esposa.

Mara podría odiar al sultán y a su gente, pero siempre en el odio hay excepciones. Sadiq era una, él era apenas un niño cuando la serbia se casó con el sultán, era hijo de una concubina y siempre fue descuidado por su padre. Se volvieron cercanos, le enseñó su idioma y le extrañaba cuando lo enviaban a otras provincias. Y él cada que estaba en el palacio buscaba cualquier excusa para verse con ella.

Sadiq se atrevía a pensar eso, que la amaba a pesar de ser mayor que él, a pesar de que era una de las esposas de su padre.

Su charla se vio interrumpida cuando la música cesó por un momento, el sultán le pidió a la pareja que compartiera una danza. Sadiq tuvo que acceder y fue donde su esposa.

Los eunucos, soldados castrados del sultán, recibieron órdenes directas de llevar a las concubinas y esposas a la mesa del banquete. Mara tuvo que seguirles, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la feliz pareja.

* * *

Bajo el despejado cielo de Constantinopla una procesión llegaba a las puertas de la ciudad. Un grupo de quince hombres, tres de ellos a la cabeza del grupo marcaron el paso de una yegua parda que cargaba a dos menores. El jenízaro que montaba guardia se acercó, preguntando en un perfecto húngaro –¿Qué buscan ustedes en el corazón del imperio?—

El mayor de los hombres bajó de su caballo con las manos en alto, en señal de que no venían a amenazar –Buscamos una audiencia con el sultán, somos vasallos del reino de Valaquia—

El jenízaro observó a sus acompañantes que cargaban en sus caballos bolsas de cuero y cofres, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron el par de menores –¿Qué traen consigo?—

–Un regalo y ofrendas para el sultán… a cambio de su favor— el valaco subió a su caballo esperando a que las puertas se abrieran y su procesión avanzara.

La ciudad más grande del mundo estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

Un jenízaro entró en el salón, haciendo una reverencia hacía su gobernante antes de hablar –Señor, la familia Danesti de Valaquia desea una audiencia—

–¿Es un asunto importante o prefieren esperar hasta mañana que la celebración termine?

–No me dieron más detalles, pero traen un tributo interesante y quieren su apoyo para restablecer la alianza que el Demonio rompió con nosotros— al escuchar esas palabras el sultán sonrió, levantándose y llamando a los miembros de su corte para que lo acompañaran. Sadiq fue también, siendo acompañado por dos de sus concejales.

Todos ellos fueron a una sala conectada al salón de fiestas, y Mara decidió acompañarlos también, ya que como esposa del sultán tenía el derecho de por lo menos escuchar las negociaciones de la corte.

La familia Danesti estaba inclinada desde que sultán había aparecido en su encuentro. Teniéndole cierto respeto, ya que estaban frente al hombre que había conquistado grandes imperios y poseía una gran cantidad de estados vasallos.

–¿A qué debo su grata visita, familia Danesti?—pronunció por fin el sultán.

El mayor de todos ellos dio un paso al frente, no aparentaba tener más de treinta años –Su alteza, soy Aron Danesti y estoy a su servicio, junto a mis hermanos hemos viajado desde nuestras tierras para poder reunirnos con usted—dijo el hombre, ignorando al resto de los presentes y concentrándose sólo en el sultán –Todos somos conscientes que la relación de amistad entre Valaquia y su imperio se ha visto dañada desde que cierto personaje nos ha puesto en guerra—

–El Demonio de Valaquia—sentenció el sultán, que estaba más que familiarizado con ese nombre.

–Ese mismo, las acciones de nuestro actual Voivoda han traído consecuencias graves para nuestro reino, la razón para venir aquí es más que nada para reanudar la alianza y pedir su apoyo para que nuestra familia vuelva a ocupar el trono de Valaquia— dijo Aron.

El sultán asintió, dándole la razón –Su oferta me atrae joven Danesti, pero aquí está mi inquietud: las alianzas no pueden consolidarse sólo con palabras, necesito un incentivo para aceptar—

–Y lo tendrá, sultán—Aron volteó hacía sus acompañantes, uno de sus hermanos igual se acercó, pero este iba jalando a dos niños consigo, una niña de no más de doce años y un niño cuatro años menor.

En la sala empezaron a murmurar, respecto al tema mientras el sultán miraba interesado a los menores, esperando la explicación de Aron. —Acércate pequeña— tomó del brazo a la niña. Tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y los ojos ámbar. Por su pálida piel podían deducir que venía de los bosques de Valaquia –¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

Ella le miró, sus labios parecían querer responder otra cosa diferente a la que le habían preguntado. Aron le dio un golpecito en la espalda, indicándole que siguiera –Irina, mi nombre es Irina—habló la jovencita en húngaro, el idioma neutro para comunicarse, haciendo una reverencia y luego señaló al niño que la acompañaba –Y él es mi hermano Andrei—

Aron tradujo sus palabras en la lengua de sus anfitriones —Estamos al tanto de que las alianzas no pueden consolidarse sólo con palabras, pero son más fuertes cuando hay un matrimonio de por medio… le ofrezco a la joven Irina, es hija de una de nuestras primas, casi una princesa y le aseguro que será una buena esposa para usted, sultán—

El hombre asintió –Es demasiado joven y yo ya tengo demasiadas esposas, sin embargo, mi hijo podría estar dispuesto a eso ahora que sólo tiene una esposa—

Sadiq iba a protestar, pero la mirada severa de su padre se lo impidió, sólo asintiendo levemente a su petición. Mientras tanto la niña si llegó a expresar una queja que la mayor parte de la corte del sultán no llegó a comprender ya que lo había dicho en valaco –No quiero casarme, quiero volver a casa…—

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— preguntó el sultán de forma severa

La jovencita se mostró nerviosa, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra en turco, pero apenas lograba articular algunas sílabas. Fue entonces que Mara dio un paso al frente y se aproximó a ella, inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura, le dijo en valaco: –Tienes suerte de que el sultán no hable tu lengua ¿hablas serbio?—

Irina asintió, hablándole ahora Mara en ese idioma –Mi padre me enseñó, al igual que hablo húngaro y turco—

—Ya veo y por lo que pude escuchar tu no quieres casarte… por desgracia esa es tu única opción—respondió la serbia.

—Mara Hatun ¿usted puede entenderla?—preguntó Sadiq mientras se acercaba al trono de su padre.

Ella asintió a su pregunta –La pequeña en verdad es un caso único, es educada pero la pobre no sabe turco—

—Acabo de decirle que si lo hablo—replicó Irina.

Mara volvió hacía ella –Hazte la tonta, quizá no puedas salvarte de tu matrimonio, pero al menos puedes retrasarlo—

—¿Y qué dijo ahora?

—Ella piensa que no es digna del favor de su majestad, y si me permite opinar… pienso que lo más sensato sería aceptar la alianza mediante un compromiso, que la boda sea hasta que la pequeña aprenda turco y las costumbres de su imperio—expresó Mara manteniendo un semblante serio –Sin mencionar que ella aún es muy joven y no podría cumplir bien sus labores como esposa—

—Padre—habló Sadiq –Mara hatun tiene razón, además de que no es del todo prudente arreglar un matrimonio cuando estamos celebrando una boda— casi en la entrada del salón podía ver a su nueva esposa algo triste por ser eclipsada y a los familiares de ella intentando ocultar su molestia.

El hombre más poderoso de la sala asintió un par de veces, pasando la mirada de su hijo hacía la noble serbia —Te encomiendo la supervisión de los estudios de ambos niños, quiero que ella sea una esposa apta y a él lo quiero en las filas de los jenízaros cuando crezca—

Mara no tuvo tiempo para protestar, ni tampoco estaba en posición para hacerlo. De alguna forma su pequeña ayuda hacía Irina le había costado una responsabilidad más; hizo una reverencia con la cabeza aceptando dicha tarea. Intercambió miradas con la menor, intentando recordar cómo era ella cuando tenía esa edad, si había sido igual de imprudente y también sintió algo de lastima de que aquella valaca y su hermano cayeran en las manos del sultán tan jóvenes.

—En cuanto a la familia Danesti...—el sultán hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a él —Quedó establecido, los enviaré de vuelta con una guardia de jenízaros y todo el apoyo del trono otomano. A cambio, además del objeto de nuestra alianza, deberán pagar los tributos que su actual voivoda se ha rehusado a pagar desde hace tiempo: diez mil ducados de oro anuales y quinientos jóvenes para las filas de los jenízaros, así se mantendrá el honor de nuestro patrocinio—

La familia valaca hizo una reverencia —Es usted un hombre justo, su majestad. Considere esto como un trato—

Aquel acuerdo ya había sido sellado, un sirviente se llevó a los niños para instalarlos en sus nuevas habitaciones. Pidieron que la fiesta siguiera, dejando que los Danesti se quedaran a la celebración.

* * *

**Valaquia**

Días antes de la visita de los Danesti a la capital del Imperio Otomano. El sultán había designado una comitiva para una negociación de paz con el actual príncipe, había dos emisarios turcos que eran escoltados por un pequeño grupo de jenízaros. Entre ellos se encontraba un muchacho de trece años, de cabello azabache y brillantes ojos verdes, quien miraba a su alrededor con bastante curiosidad. Su nombre era Dimitri, era hijo de un noble búlgaro, quien había estado al cuidado del sultán desde los nueve años. Él se encontraba en la misma situación que muchos otros príncipes e hijos de nobles pertenecientes a los estados vasallos del imperio, servían como rehenes, como una garantía de que sus padres no cometerían ningún tipo de traición.

O en el caso de que lo hicieran, terminarán eliminándolos en venganza.

Dimitri le había pedido personalmente a Sadiq que intercediera por él y convenciera al sultán de que acompañara a los mensajeros. Su principal interés era conocer los territorios, los aliados que tenía el imperio, para que cuando él fuera enviado de regreso a Bulgaria pudiera tener una idea de con quienes podría tener fuertes alianzas o saber con qué reinos no valía la pena involucrarse.

Valaquia nunca había llamado especialmente su atención, era un reino pequeño comparado con el imperio e incluso comparado con Bulgaria, a la cual recordaba con admiración cuando venía a su memoria las historias que solía escuchar de su padre sobre el gran imperio búlgaro. Claro, todo eso varias generaciones antes de que pasaran a ser un estado vasallo del imperio otomano.

La comitiva se detuvo en la plaza de Tirgoviste para descansar de su largo viaje —Al Vaivoda se le ocurrió establecer su castillo en la cima de una montaña— se quejó uno de los mensajeros —Se nota que le gusta el aislamiento—

Dejaron atados a sus caballos para que recobraran el aliento y ellos probaron algo de comida. Tardarían un par de horas más para lograr llegar a la cima de esa montaña. Dimitri decidió llenar una cantimplora de agua, mientras buscaba en donde vio a un par de niños correr hacia una fuente que se encontraba a mitad de la plaza, notó como ambos niños bebían de una copa de oro y la dejaban de nuevo sobre la orilla de la fuente. Aquello le pareció bastante curioso, esto igual captó la atención de uno de los emisarios, quien le preguntó a un mercader: —¿A quién pertenece esa copa?—

—La copa es de todos nosotros, el príncipe la dejó allí hace tiempo— respondió.

—Cualquiera puede robársela…

—Eso se castiga muy caro—el mercader señaló a un grupo de soldados que arrastraban dos cuerpos ensangrentados y sin manos ni orejas, los atravesaron contra un par de lanzas que se encontraban alzadas a un extremo de la plaza.

Habían colgado en ellos un letrero que decía Ladrón. Las lanzas atravesaron su cuerpo desde la espalda baja hasta el pecho, aún se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor por parte de los criminales que aún seguían vivos. Dimitri sintió un escalofrío mientras rellenaba su cantimplora, él había visto castigos similares en la capital del imperio, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más en aquel lugar. Algo más peligroso y macabro.

Miró hacía el castillo en la cima de una ventana y se preguntó qué clase de persona se alojaba en aquellos muros.

* * *

Los fuertes golpes y el sonido de sus pisadas iban resonando por toda la habitación. El príncipe de Valaquia siempre iba escoltado de un pequeño número de soldados, cinco de sus hombres de confianza estaban alrededor suyo. Sus vestimentas eran un largo saco en rojo cubriendo una larga túnica negra, en su cinturón llevaba una espada curvada y un par de cuchillos.

Su apariencia a primera impresión no transmitiría ningún miedo, cualquiera que no hubiese escuchado hablar de él seguramente jamás lo habría identificado como un príncipe. El hombre sólo aceptaba una sola fineza en su vestimenta, un sombrero de color rojo sangre, propio del estilo de las cortes, en el centro tenía una estrella brillante con una pluma que salía de ella. Su símbolo, su patria. Era un hombre adulto de piel demasiado pálida, cabello rubio rojizo despeinado, sus ojos tenían un matiz que a contraluz pareciera que eran de un color rojizo.

En la sala del trono y uno de los sirvientes se acercó, dio una reverencia hacia el príncipe antes de hablar. —Mi vaivoda, hay alguien que desea verlo...—

—Si es alguien de los pueblos dile que lo alojaremos con los siervos y lo atenderé mañana— expresó el noble.

—No se trata de ningún campesino…

Sin esperar que le invitaran a pasar, una figura encapuchada cruzó el lugar llegando hasta donde se encontraban el príncipe y sus escoltas. Se quitó la capucha revelando que se trataba de una mujer de su misma edad, a quien logró reconocer de inmediato.

—Señorita Hedevary, un gusto verla… ¿a qué debo su sorpresiva visita?— pronunció él, fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Quisiera hablar con usted sobre un tema que concierne a mi familia y a usted— respondió la mujer húngara; ambos intercambiaron miradas y luego el príncipe asintió.

—Acompáñeme por favor, hablaremos en privado— volteó hacía sus hombres —No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, me reuniré con ustedes después— hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

Condujo a la mujer hacía una habitación donde él solía planear sus estrategias de defensa, cerró la puerta con llave. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, el ambiente era pesado a pesar de que ambos se conocían desde hace años.

—Elizabetha...—pronunció él frunciendo levemente el ceño —Debió pasar algo en verdad serio como para que vinieras a buscarme, deberías estar en Sighisoara con los niños… si Jusztina te viera aquí armaría un lío—

Elizabetha se quitó la capa, dejando al descubierto que llevaba ropas masculinas, aunque había dejado su cabello suelto para mantener algo de feminidad. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, recordando lo que debía confesar —Por eso vine a verte, hace una semana irrumpieron en nuestra casa mis primos los Danesti… y me quitaron a los niños por la fuerza— apretó la mandíbula notándose la ira en su rostro.

—¿Ellos sabían?— él había palidecido más, los Danesti era sus rivales y siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que ellos intentarán para recuperar el trono de Valaquia… pero jamás se esperó que interfieran con su secreto mejor guardado.

—No, ellos no saben que tú eres su padre… sólo necesitaban algo de la familia que pudiera servir como tributo para el sultán. Intenté detenerlos, pero… no pude contra todos ellos—abrió su prenda superior, mostrando un vendaje alrededor de su hombro, el cual aún tenía manchas de sangre. —Por eso vine a verte Vladimir, necesito tu ayuda para recuperarlos y evitar que los otomanos lleguen a Hungría, antes de que los Danesti me emboscaran ya había recibido noticias de que el sultán había enviado pequeños grupos de spahis a las fronteras—

—Justo ahora estoy en conflicto con ellos, esos asquerosos turcos quieren que les pague los tributos que debo, pero no les daré nada… porque ellos no son dueños de mi tierra— Vladimir no estaba dispuesto a pagarlos, si lo hacía significaba siempre estar a merced de los turcos y él quería que su reino fuera libre, buscaba salvar a Valaquia de la miseria en la que la habían dejado los anteriores príncipes, llevarla a su máximo esplendor… aunque para eso tuviera que sacrificar cosas y estar en constante conflicto con un imperio más poderoso —Y los Danesti ya deberían estar cerca de Constantinopla, aunque yo partiera ahora para alcanzarlos no lo lograría… nos queda rezar para que el sultán no acepte su oferta y que ellos sean lo suficientemente humanos como para devolverlos contigo—

—¡¿Entonces te quedarás de brazos cruzados mientras tus hijos están en peligro?!—Elizabetha golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que varias cosas cayeron.

—No puedo hacer mucho sin revelar la verdadera identidad de nuestros niños—Vlad se frotó el entrecejo —No podemos pedir apoyo a tu primo el rey de Hungría porque lo tomaría como traición, recuerda que mi esposa Jusztina es también su familiar y la débil alianza que tenemos se vería afectada… tampoco puedo pedir ayuda a Moldavia ahora, además si llega a oídos del sultán que ellos son mis hijos no dudaría en asesinarlos en venganza o usarlos en mi contra—

—Exactamente, si no hacemos algo tendrán el mismo destino que tú y yo tuvimos cuando nos entregaron a los otomanos— espetó Elizabetha volviendo a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

La sala se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, ambos recordaban su juventud en la capital del imperio otomano, habían conocido al actual sultán cuando eran más jóvenes. En el caso de Elizabetha ella fue educada allí por la nobleza además de que consiguió que la educaran militarmente y casi accedía al harén del sultán sólo por petición de este. Cuando el padre de Vlad murió, el sultán decidió enviarlo para que se hiciera cargo del trono como un "títere" suyo. Pero él aprovecharía eso para tener el poder de sus tierras de forma autónoma y llevarse a Elizabetha consigo. Tenían diecisiete años en ese entonces y reclamar el trono no fue algo fácil, la primera vez que lo tuvo se vio obligado a dejarlo al año siguiente, manteniéndose en una constante guerrilla con las casas rivales. Gracias a ella consiguió apoyo por parte del rey de Hungría.

No se casó con Elizabetha a pesar de que por esos años habían tenido a su primera hija, aunque él lo hubiera deseado muchas veces, lograba convencerse de que una mujer como ella no merecía estar a atada a ningún hombre. La respetaba como mujer y como soldado, la mantuvo a su lado en muchas de sus peleas y él luchó en las de ella, por eso su hija había nacido en Transilvania y su hijo en Moldavia… se tuvieron que hacer sacrificios y decidieron seguir separados, ella cuidaría de sus hijos la mayor parte del tiempo y él les brindaría todo el apoyo que podría, porque en su interior sabía que ellos estarían mejor si él se mantenía lejos.

Se acercó hacía la húngara y se arrodillo frente a ella, tomó su mano entre las suyas —Una Valaquia fuerte es una Hungría segura, daré todo mi esfuerzo para cuidar las fronteras y frenar el avance de los turcos… y sobre nuestros hijos, encontraré la forma de mantenerlos a salvo hasta que podamos recuperarlos. Te lo prometo—

Elizabetha asintió, se puso de nuevo de pie para colocarse la capa —Voy a recordarlo, mantente en contacto conmigo… no regresaré a Transilvania así que ya te imaginaras donde voy a estar... — tomó las manos del valaco y lo obligó a levantarse para que le viera de frente —Sabes que hay una solución más sencilla para todo esto...—

—Y es la más difícil de llevar a cabo, pero también la más satisfactoria para ambos...o para todos— Vlad le acompañó a la salida —...el sultán debe morir—

Elizabetha asintió en silencio mientras se retiraba del castillo de Vladimir, afuera de este ya la esperaban un par de sus soldados, quienes le dieron sus armas y el resto de su armadura. Subió a su caballo y tomó la cabeza de la marcha de regreso a su tierra.

—¿Tuvo éxito? ¿contamos con su apoyo?— preguntó un soldado.

—Algo así, pero no estoy satisfecha con el resultado...—expresó la húngara mientras cabalgaba pensó "No puedo dejar este asunto sólo en sus manos, una mujer también tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, dicen que la guerra no es un juego para una mujer, pero yo sé jugarlo muy bien". Se propuso regresar a las fronteras y eliminar a cualquier espía otomano que se ocultara allí.

* * *

Vlad se encontraba en la sala del trono rodeado de sus soldados y unos cuantos boyardos que discutían con él sobre economía en sus regiones, sobre todo de un caso donde varios comerciantes sajones se habían rehusado a comerciar con su gente.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron interrumpiendo su charla, entrando la comitiva otomana. El príncipe y sus acompañantes clavaron sus miradas en ellos mientras se acercaban más —No esperábamos visitas, menos de gente enviada por su respetable sultán— expresó Vladimir con cierta repulsión en su rostro.

Los emisarios dejaron a los jenízaros y al joven Dimitri atrás, mientras ellos hablaban con el príncipe. Dimitri sentía cierta pesadez en aquel sitio, miraba su alrededor y después se detuvo en el noble de aquellas tierras, no era lo que se había imaginado por como lo describían los pobladores. No le pareció ser el tipo de gobernante severo ni violento, pero luego recordó lo que le habían hecho a ese par de ladrones en la plaza decidió no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Vlad se acomodó en su trono e hizo un ademán con su mano, dejando que ellos hablaran.

—Nuestro sultán, alabado sea. Nos ha enviado a usted para proponer una oferta de paz entre ambos territorios, usted debe conocer que Valaquia ha sido uno de nuestros estados vasallos desde hace varios años, el imperio les ha brindado protección y autonomía bajo el poder del sultán—explicó el primer emisario mientras el segundo desenvolvió un pergamino que había escrito el mismo sultán.

—En orden de mantener aquella paz, nuestro sultán le pide que cumpla con los tributos acordados y que deben pagarse cada cuatro años. Estos consisten en 500 niños mayores de tres años y diez mil ducados de oro— leyó el segundo emisario.

—¿Qué pasará si me niego a aceptar esta oferta?— sentenció el valaco, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—El sultán tomará su resistencia como una ofensa y se verá en la penosa necesidad de interferir en su territorio… militarmente— sonrió el emisario.

Vlad se frotó el mentón —Una intervención militar sólo por un mísero tributo… no vale la pena que su sultán gaste energía y hombres encargándose de un reino tan pequeño como el mío sólo por una pequeña ofensa ¿o si?—

—Las ofensas se pagan con la muerte, Kaziklu Bey.

Mostró esta vez una amplia sonrisa, donde podían verse todos sus dientes, resaltando sus largos colmillos. Sus ojos se achicaron y podía verse en ellos la ira contenida… no sabía si era por la rabia provocada por las noticias de Elizabetha o el simple hecho de que odiaba a los turcos con todas sus fuerzas. Quizá fue por todo eso que decidió dar aquella drástica sentencia, no sin antes preguntarle otra cosa más.

—Si, en eso tiene razón… por cierto ¿por qué desde que entraron a mi castillo nunca se quitaron los turbantes en señal de respeto?— los señaló por completo, con sus vestimentas brillantes y los abultados turbantes que adornaban sus cabezas.

—No se acostumbra en nuestro imperio quitarnos los turbantes en las visitas diplomáticas—respondieron.

—Entiendo...— Vlad sólo necesito de aquella declaración para poder actuar, ofendido por el atrevimiento de los emisarios les hizo un ademan a sus soldados para que los retuvieran e inmovilizaran. Los jenízaros intentaron intervenir, pero tampoco los soldados se los permitieron —...sería una lástima que los perdieran en el camino de regreso, por eso tomen esto como un favor—

Su sonrisa se borró, volteó hacía su general diciendo —Trae un martillo y clava esas cosas a sus cabezas—

A pesar de las protestas y gritos pidiendo piedad por parte de los emisarios se llevó a cabo esa orden. El general tomó largos clavos y un martillo, comenzando a clavar con fuerza en la cabeza de los emisarios, el lugar se llenó de gritos de dolor y terror, al igual que el suelo se tiñó de sangre mientras el príncipe sonreía.

Pudo percatarse de la mirada del joven búlgaro, quien estaba boquiabierto y pálido presenciando tal cruel espectáculo. Una vez que el general había terminado de martillar dejó caer ambos cuerpos al suelo y Vlad se acercó a los jenízaros, quedando frente a Dimitri —Regresen a sus mensajeros a Constantinopla, sabrá muy bien que esto es lo que opina el Kaziklu Bey sobre su oferta de paz—

Recogieron los cuerpos y los subieron a los caballos, marchándose lo más rápido posible de aquel castillo. Dimitri no sabía qué pensar ni que sentir en ese momento, si sentirse aterrado por lo que había presenciado o impresionado por el temor y voluntad que aquel hombre podía infundir.

Todos sabían la consecuencia que traería aquel acto, los boyardos lo sabían y no intervinieron para detener a su príncipe… porque temían que fueran castigados de una forma peor. Vlad miró el charco de sangre y se agachó a teñir sus manos con aquel líquido —Boyardos, necesitaremos a todos los hombres posibles… partiremos al sur lo más pronto posible y estaremos preparados para recibir cualquier embestida turca— o a la procesión de los Danesti, agregó en su mente —Protegeremos la soberanía de nuestra tierra, sus campos estarán pronto teñidos con la sangre de nuestros enemigos—

Sin decir más todos se retiraron, Vlad volvió a su estudio con la excusa de planear alguna estrategia para la guerrilla. Aunque primero pensó en algo… si su secreto se sabía luego de esta ofensa sus hijos estarían en peligro, necesitaba protegerlos desde donde estaba, pensó que necesitaba a alguien que pudiera verlos de cerca, pero que también se encontrara en el corazón del imperio. Revisó su correo, encontrando una carta en la cual lo invitaban a la coronación del nuevo rey de Serbia.

Serbia…

Volvió a su memoria la imagen de la persona correcta, alguien a quien podría acudir siendo precavido en su correspondencia, alguien que odiaba a los turcos y despreciaba al sultán tanto como él. Comenzó a escribir la misiva:

_Querida Mara Brankovic..._


End file.
